Blazer and the star emrealds
by sonicspeedx13
Summary: a new hedgehog comes out of nowhere, can Sonic trust him, and what powers do the Star emeralds have? and what does Blood have in store for our heroes? please review the story
1. intro

Intro: Blazer come.

There was a huge blast in the woods, trees flew away, animals ran. And who laying in the center of the crater that this blast cause? It was a red hedgehog with a little white X in the center of his forehead, right between his eyes and black shoes with red straps.

He slowly open his eyes slowly. He blinked a few time then remember what he was doing, he jumped up "Blood!" he yelled and looked around, was not here…and the star emeralds could be anywhere…this did not look fumulure…where was he? Then he remember what happen… "No!" he yelled and fell to the ground…the deaths…and the light…he walked to it, when he knew he shouldn't of…


	2. CH1:a normal day ruined

Chapter 1: a normal day ruined.

Sonic, the Blue hedgehog with an attitude, sped down the cliff's wall he ran down and saw something out of place. There was a huge battle ship over a city, it was attack the city.

"hmm, looks like this could be fun" Sonic said and went and jumped off the wall of the cliff, he flew of the air and started doing flips and tricks. He landed on the ground with no problem, it was proply Eggman just trying to take over the world again, no biggie, Sonic always found a way to stop Eggman.

He sped to the town as fast as he could as he got to the outskirts he used a antenna from the top of the house and spring him into the air, he flew and saw robots all around, from the old vershon, to the new.

He went into a ball and hit the crab and it blew up and a animal came out. Sonic stopped and looked around; he was being surrounded by humanoid robots with every gun on them just by a flick of there hand. Sonic smiled and ran in a cercal making them back off, he made the cercal bigger and then a blue tornado came and the robots where swooped into it. He the got to the top and he was shot up to the ship, he went into a ball and went right into the wall.

He was in the engine room. It was hot in there. He sighed. And then he herd movement and turned around then came out eggman yelling out "sonic! Help me! The hedgehog has token over my robots! I can't stop them!"

"Nice try Egghead, but that's not going to work" Sonic said rubbing his nose.

"really its true"

a robot came and started to shoot and Sonic, sonic sighed and zoomed to the robot and kicked it into the engine and it blew up. "you can't build anything more challenging eggman, im starting to fall asleep"

"then lets wake you up" a snake like voice came.

A hedgehog with dark blue fur and a purple aura around him, his right eye was green his other was black with a red dot on it. His forehead had a upside down star with a cercal around it. His eyes where slanted also he whore a dark green shue with white straps.

"so eggman, you made a new me or what, what's up faker?" sonic said waveing.

"are you sure you can be MY faker…since I was born about 300 years ago"

"300 years ago…wow…lets see if you can beat me, old man!" sonic yelled and ran at him and went into a ball and attacked this hedgehog. The dark blue hedgehog shot his hand up and stopped Sonic's attack and he slammed him into the ground.

"gah!" Sonic yelled out in pain as the metal around him dented. "you look cold sonic, let me worm you up" it said. And grabbed Sonic by the neck. He turned and went over by the edged where the engine was the hottest.

"if you throw him there the ship will blow!" Eggman yelled.

"does it really matter? I will survive it…my master lets me" he smiled and was about to thrown him when there was a clicking sound.

"huh whos there?" he turned around and then his arm felt lighter. He turned and saw Sonic was gone, he turned again and a 2 shoes landed onto his face.

Sonic laughed "nice timeing Shadow"

"tisk…I only came because G.U.N wanted me too. Since there all to lazy to do it them self's"

the hedgehog shook his head. "you'll wish you didn't do that!" he yelled.

"ya ya" Shadow said and took out his hand gun and fired at the hedgehog. The hedgehog dodged it vary fast.

"what?!?" Shadow yelled. " he didn't even move!"

the hedgehog smiled. "I am Blood! Servant of the Dark one, he gives me power! He lives outside time! He will rule all!"

"theres no way to stop him!" Shadow said.

"then there one more thing to do" Sonic yelled and went into a ball and went and zoomed off the edge and hit a huge metal bar, he came zooming out takeing Eggman and Shadow with him, they came out and the whole ship blew up, and the robots all shut down.

Sonic landed on the gground and let go of Eggman and Shadow.

"alright eggman start talking!" Shadow yelled.

"you see, I was study the effects of how to use othe engerys other then Chaos…I tried this one stone that I found, shapd like a star, I used it energy and this huge light appered over the forest I was in, a huge blast came and hit the forest, and then again hit my base. The person I found there was Blood the hegehog, who said he needed the star emeralds to bring back his master from the dead, I didn't know what he was talking about at first, but then I found out, what I found was a stone from another world, like the sol emeralds! He then told me to step down command. I said no and he attacked me…now everything is ruined…ruined ruined RUINED!"

"save the drama for later eggman, your going with G.U.N!" Shadow said.

"NO!"

Shadow picked up his hand.

"No! Stop what are you doing!"

Shadow grabbed Eggman. "CHAOS…. CONTROL!" he yelled and in a flash they where gone.

"Now that's over…" Sonic ran off to tails…if there was two flashes the that means there someone else, and they needed to find this person fast.


	3. CH2: truth or lie

Chapter 2: truth and lie

Shadow appeared at the G.U.N base and Grabbed Eggman and he easy dragged him into the door, Shadow was strong despite how he looked. The G.U.N base was in the desert that no one went to. It was vary hot out, like always, and Shadow wanted to get in as fast as he could. He walked into the door and everyone in the room become quite, some gasped. Then one clapped and then one by one everyone was clapping. Shadow rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this, he grabbed Eggman. "Chaos control" he said and in a flash was gone.

The G.U.N commander was looking over some papers of the 2 lights that felled the sky, they had power smeller to that of chaos control. But, the Commander ordered Sonic and his friends to give them the chaos emeralds for safe keeping. He sighed and then there was a flash and standing there was Shadow.

"damnit Shadow I've told you not to-" he stopped seeing Eggman. "How!?!"

"Sonic helped me…there was a hedgehog trying to help him, his name was blood. I'll talk about it in my report. Now there's Eggman." Shadow turned around and walked out of the door, some men out there was wondering how he got there.

"So…Dr. Robotnik…also know as Eggman. You know how many charges we got on you, hell we could skip the court and just throw you in jail now" the commander said.

"I know that" Eggman said "but I could give you some information…in turn for-"

"I'm not about to make deals with you!" the commander yelled.

"but aren't you wondering what those light where?" Eggman asked.

"what do you know about it?!?" the commander yelled.

"well, as you might already know it was the same as chaos control. But this chaos control was by far, more power-full then any chaos control I have seen. Also I found this emerald shaped like a star" Eggman contuned "and a person from that light landed onto my base and told me about the power of the these 'star emeralds' but he took control of my army, lucky Sonic and Shadow arrived to stop this being…but I don't think hes dead"

"and what make YOU so sure?!?' the commander said.

"I know people with minds like these never could understand me"

The commander pounded on his desk. "Shut up!" he yelled. And went on the intercom "guards get this idiot out of here!" he yelled and the guards came in and took Eggman away. "I'm telling you the truth! He's going to come for this place!" he yelled and the door shut.

The commander sighed. And then went over to his phone. He diled it and that ring went and then someone picked up the phone. "yes" a female voice said.

"yes Rouge, I need you to go to Eggman current base…there's a gem there called a star emeralds, now don't you keep it!"

"whats in it for me?" Rouge asked.

"GAH…" the commander yelled. He shouldn't have been surprise. "we'll give you some cash, that's it! Ok you cant beg for any more, we'll send you the coradents and you be on your way"

"but-"

"good bye rouge!" he said and hung up the phone. "damnit…why do my two best agents ask for so much."

Blazer walked out of the forest and found a trail leading to a town. He decided to run there, he was one of the fasted in his world, he ran down the rode and then got to the town. He smelt something and then there was an exsplhon and he was blown back.

"ah…good to see you again" a voice said.

Blazer looked around to find the voice he knew only to well, but it came from the tank robots and a huge battle ship. "damnit!" he yelled. There were animals and people running all over the place. Blazer had to do something fast or the whole town would be gone. Then there was a flash above the robots and there he was…Blood, he smiled floating above the robots. "do you love my new army? They do what ever I say…but soon I will have a new army"

"they don't scare me!" Blazer yelled.

"I know they don't" Blood said and smiled. And a kid appeared beside Blood, the kid was a girl, about 6, with a green shirt and red hair.

"Let her go!" Blazer yelled.

"Its bad I wont, just give it to me Blazer!" Blood yelled.

Blazer took out a red emerald that looked like a star "never!" he yelled and felt its power come over him and a black blast came and destroyed all the robots and the battle ships started to get dented. Then he diapered and appeared in front of Blood, he kicked him in the face, Blood flew back as Blazer grabbed the kid and put her down, he turned and saw Blood charging right at him, he was thrown into a wall. Blood laughed.

"you where weak" Blood said and turned away. And there was a huge flash and the robots and battle ships where gone. Blazer got up and herd people calling out. "he's over that way!" he herd feet moving and then saw a blue hedgehog coming. "so you're the one who did this…finely someone who is not boring, all right bring it on!


	4. CH3:clash of the hegehogs

Chapter 3: clash of the hedgehogs

"wait what are you talking about, the person got away!" Blazer yelled

"ya right" sonic yelled, "now lets get started!" he yelled and ran and jumped and tried to kick Blazer in the face.

Blazer put his hand up and caught Sonic's foot and pushed him away. "I do not want to fight you, my fight is with another hedgehog"

"well that will have to wait right. Now here I come!" he yelled and went into a ball, Blazer shook his head and he went into a ball and they hit each other, trying to get the other to fall over and get rolled over. It was no used, they boulth jumped back and threw a punch at each other, they punched the other they where sent skipping into the ground, Blazer jumped up first. "I don't have time for you alright!" Blazer yelled. And then he herd a click and herd a sigh. "cant I have a moment of peace?" a voice said and he felt metal touching his head. A gun!?! Blazer did a back flip and kicked the black hedgehog in the face, he flew right over sonic and hit the wall. Blazer landed on the ground and ran down the trail where he came.

Sonic jumped up just to see him run. "oh you want to race?!" Sonic said and ran down the trail easily caching up to Blazer.

"How?!?" Blazer yelled.

"It's a talent" Sonic smiled. Blazer grunted and jumped to kick Sonic, Sonic ducked. Blazer sighed in frustration and ran faster then sonic, Sonic caught up to him easily. "So Faker…where to?"

"I'm not a faker! I don't know who the heck are you all I want to do is find Blood!" Blazer yelled.

"What are you guys, buddies or something? He's a real pain in the-"

"I am a not friend with that monster!" Blazer said and grabbed Sonic before he could do anything and jumped and threw Sonic into the ground hard and he went into the ground and keep moving, it was scrapping his back up badly, he could not see where blazer went and then he was kicked in the head and was sent flying and hit the grass, which broke and hit the soil. Sonic could not move. It hurt to move.

Blazer came running up. "stay there and let me be! Blood is someone who tried to distory my world to revive this person who was lost in time and space! I don't know who it is, but I wont let it happen!"

There was muffle sound coming from sonic.

"What did you say?!?"

Again muffled sound. Blazer sighed and lifted sonic head, he spit out some dirt and gasped. "I SAID that you could have told me that before"

Blazer sighed, " you didn't give me a CHANCE!" he yelled.

"Well sorry!" Sonic said. Blazer said. "Where can I take you to get some metical care" Blazer said, seeing the blood on Sonic fur, he could see some skin too.

"It was in the town where at. It was not destroy and looked like it was working perfectly."

"Right" Blazer said and grabbed Sonic arm and closed his eyes, there was flash and sonic felt like he was using chaos control…but better. Sonic smiled then closed his eyes…he needed to rest.

Shadow growled and got out of the ruble he was in. "when I get my hands on that hedgehog…" he said to himself and then he felt the power. It felt the same as his chaos control and he ran towards it and saw Sonic and the red Hedgehog

"You!" Shadow yelled.

"Will you just leave me be! I'm taking him to a care center!"

"Vary likely" Shadow said aim his gun at Blazer head. He fired and Blazer let go of sonic and ran to the side, the bullet dodging him. Blazer growled and took out his star emeralds and a red blast came and threw Shadow back and hitting the ground, the impact of the ground brought some building down, when the smoke cleared there was piles of bricks and stone all over.

Blazer shook his head and grabbed Sonic and walked to the hospital, he entered it "I need a doctor!" he yelled. "he got himself hurt" Doctors all over ran to blazer and grabbed the blue hedgehog. Blazer then walked out of the building, he had to find Blood before he did any more damage.

Shadow sighed 'why am I always the one that gets into these situations, having to save that hedgehog all the time!' Shadow got out of the ruble of brick and stone. He sighed and jumped down from it, he then saw the red hedgehog running away. Shadow just desire to fallow him, to find out how he could of done that.


	5. CH4:the weakness

Chapter 4: the weakness…

Rouge swooped down in the tall grass and crouch down. She was whereing what she always wheres, her black jumpsuit, heart brest plate, high heels with harts at the tip. And a self protecting her arm. She flew zipping right over to the door, the carma missing her by a few seconds.

She saw there was a key code next to the small dome building, he knew this trick, Eggman base was underground. She knew all these tricks, why? Because she was always called in when it was meant to get info on Eggman, Shadow was also one to do it, but he was busy or something, she only did it for gems and cash. He took out the over of the key code and took out a cable from her dimand watch. She hooked it up to plug in and numbers started to come up on the key code, there was a dig and she unhooked it and put it away she open the door, she looked around, there was a computer and a bed.

"that's it?" she looked over at the computer and pressed enter, the computer was on sleep mode. And on the screen there was a file about power-ful gems, it listed the known ones.

The chaos emeralds, no duh the master emerald. Then there was a link about crossed dimension gems. She clicked that, and it listed the sol emeralds. "what are they?" she wondered and clicked that link and it came up and said:

The sol emeralds are rumored to be gems from another dimension, though they have never been seen, there had been a post on Amy Rose's blog, Sonic girl friend

Rouge stop reading there. "You've got to be kidding me" she said and went on reading

Said that there are sol emeralds and that a person by the name as Blaze the Cat is in charge of protecting them. Amy also said that they have the power to turn Blaze into a super form.

Rouge turned. "But that does not help me with getting in." she then saw a poster of the A.R.K

"Why would he have that?" she said and walked and pulled it off, there was a switch, she flips it and a door open right next to the switch and there was stairs. "There we go" she smiled and went down the stairs.

When she got down the winding stairs she saw it was a white hall way with doors that open up on there own all over the place. There were silver robots on wheels and having the round face, and machine guns.

She waited until they passed and she ran from them and then saw a sign that said 'commend center' she smiled Eggman was always a idiot. She ran and went through the door. It was dark in there… she turned and made a clicking noise, something was in front of her she put her hand down and felt buttons, she was about to press one when there was a sound that made pain come to her whole body…someone was using a high pitch electronic sound. She fell onto the ground. A dark figure was above her. Smiling at her…a dark…evil smile. "take her away" the person said. She was then hit in the back of the head and blacked out.

***

Shadow was fallowing the red hedgehog he had been out of the red hedgehog's sight for sometime, Shadow had taken to cut of road to fallow him, then there was a ringing

'damnit what could they want now?!' Shadow thought and there a beep from his cummacatur on his ring bracelet.

"What is it!?" he asked in a ticked off voice

"Er…agent Shadow… agent Rouge has gone missing and-"

"What!?" he should of known right when he needed to do something important this happens.

"We know the area she is in, but it might be too dangers for a bunch of troops to go there, and you have had the most experience with Eggman machines"

"grr, right. Fine, sand me the location of where she is at"

"alright…there you go, once you enter the area her becon will turn on"

Shadow shook his head and turned to the left and went off into the forest.

Sonic woke up, what was he doing? He was going to go see tails and saw a town being destroyed and then…he head jerked up, he then gritted his teeth in pain, he was in a white room with a door on the right, a window on the left, and a T.V hanging on the wall. He sighed. Now he remembers what happen.

That guy…wanted to find Blood, Sonic needed to get to Tails and tell him everything he found out.

A doctor came in, he was whereing the white doctor jacket and everything he had a black mustache, he was bald and he had blue eyes , Sonic sighed. "what is it doc? How long until I can get out?"

"It will be a few days," the doctor said.

"dangit" Sonic said and sighed. "then can you give me a phone. I need to call someone"

"Yes Mr. Sonic"

"Please" Sonic smiled. "Just Sonic"

"Right sorry" he said and walked out. Sonic waited for a few minuets and then the doctor rushed backed it with a cell phone. Sonic took it and dialed Tails number. There was a ring for a few moments and then the sound of the phone being picked up.

"Hello?" the boy fox's voice said.

"Tails, its Sonic."

"Hey Sonic, why are you calling me? You never call me"

"That's because my back is scrapped up really bad and I cant move for a few days, anyways Tails I got to tell you what I have seen and herd," Sonic then explain what happen at the ship and at the city, and he told him his idea about the 2 flashed of light that came down from the sky, and about Blood and that red hedgehog.

"I see…it seems likely, I mean, that's how Blaze got here right?" Tails said.

"Yeah" Sonic said. "But this Blood guy, he said something about bringing someone back from time and space, what would that mean?"

"Maybe someone who died outside of time and space…but, that can't happen. It's imposable." Tails said.

"Right" Sonic said. The doctor then walked in. "Tails I need to let you go, but if you see that red hedgehog, try to get him to come to you, ask him stuff. I still don't trust him" Sonic said, he didn't know really what to do now. He hung the phone up and gave it to the doctor. Sonic knew this was the start of something big. And he was afraid this might end badly.


End file.
